Can't Take It
by LaTeNiGHTLiGHTS08
Summary: I just made this cuz i was bored. And i thought it would be funny if this ever happened. Please Read and Review!


**Title:** Can't Take It.

**Author:** LaTeNiGHTLiGHTS08

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Faith. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** I wrote this a long ass time ago, when La Familia was still together. I love Edge, but i thought it would be really hilarious if there was a girl besides Vickie, and if she kicked his ass. So... this is what i came up with.

* * *

The hallway where the six people stood was quiet and secluded, but they could still hear the hustle and bustle of the crew and the cheers from the crowd. 2 of the six stood toe to toe glaring at each other as the others watched helplessly.

Alexandra Jacobs, known as Faith to her friends and the fans, crossed her arms over her chest. The brunette didn't flinch as the man in front of her took a menacing step forward, or when his voice rose another decibel.

She was used to it. She was, after all, the only daughter of the monster known as Kane.

She rolled her eyes as the blonde man continued his rant.

Adam was known for his temper. And when he got mad, people tended to get as far away from him as possible.

The four other members of La Familia shrank back against the wall where they stood. Lately he had taken to yelling at anyone who crossed his path, & today it was Faith.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it!" He shouted, taking another step forward. "Is that, in anyway, unclear?!"

Faith was silent for a moment, glancing at the other four members of their group.

Chavo, Zack and Curt all glanced down to the floor as her icy blue orbs swept over them. They wouldn't look her in the eyes anymore. Not since Edge had started in on her.

Bam stared back at her, an apologetic look in his eyes. Out of the others, she was closest to him.

Adam grew impatient with waiting for her answer, and roughly grabbed her chin. Forcing her to look at him, his grip tightened on her face so much that tears pricked the backs of her eyes.

"Crystal." She finally replied, looking at the tall man.

With a smug smile, he turned and started walking down the hall, the others following him.

The following week on Smackdown, the entire La Familia group, minus Vickie, was on their way down to the ring. Adam was in the front, flanked on either side by Zack and Curt. Chavo followed them, and behind him Bam escorted Faith.

As the six assembled in the ring, Faith placed herself away from the men.

While Adam, the Edge-heads & Chavo were in their ring gear, Neely stood solemnly in his customary suit.

Wearing a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans that barely clung to her hip line, a dark red top with darker red flames along the hem & black leather biker boots, the brunette waited until Edge had started his rant against Batista to initiate her plan.

Carefully slipping out of the ring, she kneeled by the edge and reached her arm underneath it.

Bam had noticed that she had left the ring, and was now against the ropes, unbeknown to the other four.

Raising herself to her feet, she slowly raised the Louisville Slugger she had grabbed and stared at the older man. Placing his foot on the bottom rope and pulling up on the top one, he couldn't help but smile as she climbed back into the ring.

Faith couldn't help but smirk as the fans started cheering her on. Raising the bat, she waited until the blonde man turned around before letting it connect with his stomach. The cheers grew louder as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

The slugger hit the floor with a clatter as the girl backed away. Zack, Curt and Chavo stared at her, confused with her actions. Adam had fallen back against the turnbuckle and slid down into a sitting position. The brunette woman crouched down in front of him.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, _Edge_." She said, his name dripping with malice. "You ever touch me again & I'll be more than happy to watch as my family tears you to pieces."

Adam's face drained of what little color it had left as she stood back up. With one last smile at Neely, she dropped to her stomach and rolled out of the ring. Faith slowly walked up the ramp, not once looking back.

* * *

Like i said, i wrote this a long ass time ago.

tell what you think!!


End file.
